Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Crossover with CSI Miami. Fluffy short story in which Danny and Speed attend a wedding together. Slash! COMPLETE


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY or CSI:Miami. Elliot Bacon is a friend of mine and his name is used with his permisson._

_Warning: This is slash, of the Danny/Speed kind. If you don't like it please don't read and then flame me because you're not into it. Thanks!_

Don't want to miss a thing

Danny was cold, very cold. He couldn't understand why when he was surrounded by sunshine and warmth. He opened his eyes and sighed when he saw that he wasn't, in fact, surrounded by warmth. Instead he was lying naked in bed, the room around him dim in the early morning sunlight. He shivered when he realised that he should have been covered with the bed clothes. Bed clothes which were now being hogged by the only other occupant of the bed. Danny sighed and tried to unwrap the blankets from around his lover, which proved to be harder than Danny had originally thought, Speed had some how managed to cocoon himself in the blankets so that only his sleeping face was visible.

After a few moments of struggling Danny finally managed to free Speed from the blankets, which allowed Danny to cover himself back up and try to get warm again. Danny was still shivering ten minutes later and he looked over at Speed who was now lying on his back and was still sleeping peacefully. The blond shifted closer to the Miami CSI and wrapped his arms around Speed's waist, pulling the other man closer to his chest. He knew that neither of them were big on the whole 'lets hug' thing, but then all he wanted was to get warm and Speed seemed to have body heat, so hugging seemed to the logical conclusion. Almost immediately after wrapping his arms around Speed, Danny fell into a peaceful sleep once more.

Danny woke up to what sounded like a world war to his sleep filled mind. He opened his eyes and tried to focus more on the sound. That was when he realised that it was, in fact, the blender in the kitchen and not a major war. Cursing both Speed and himself - Speed for making too much noise first thing in the morning and himself for choosing a lover who was a morning person - Danny tossed back the sheets, shivering at the temperature in the apartment and put his glasses on so that he could look for a pair of trousers. Not bothering to put anything else on other than a pair of sweatpants the blue eyed man made his way through the apartment and into the kitchen, where Speed was standing in front of the blender wearing nothing but a pair of faded blue jeans as he watched the contents of the appliance go around and around.

"Couldn't you do that a bit quieter?" Danny grumbled, running his hand through his hair as he crossed the room and opened the fridge.

Speed didn't turn around, he just rolled his eyes and continued making whatever he was making. "It's getting late, you needed to get up anyway."

Danny turned to look at the clock that was hanging above the kitchen door. "Speed, it's half past seven in the morning. On a Saturday. People are entitled to sleep in on a Saturday, especially over worked CSI's who haven't slept for a week." Speed chuckled and shook his head, pouring the contents of the blender into a beaker. Danny looked at the contents of the glass suspiciously. "What is that?" he asked, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"Protein shake," Speed replied before he drank the shake down in a few gulps. "You want one?" he asked.

Danny shuddered. "No thanks, I'll stick with orange juice," he replied holding up the orange liquid he had just poured.

"You had to get up soon, anyway," Speed commented, making his way over to the sink and rinsing the glass out. "We'll be late for the wedding otherwise."

Danny groaned and sat himself down on the table top. "Why did we agree to go to it again? Remind me."

"Because he's family and we're nice?" Speed suggested.

"You mean we don't have a choice," Danny corrected.

"Well that too," Speed agreed. "Come on," he added, grabbing hold of Danny's hands and pulling his off of the table. "It won't be that bad and when we've done at the wedding and reception we can come home and pretend it's our wedding night."

"You mean we get to drop from exhaustion and not move all weekend?" Danny asked and Speed rolled his eyes before shoving Danny back in the direction of the bathroom, delivering a firm swat on the other man's backside to urge him on his way.

* * *

The entire wedding service seemed to take forever, all Danny wanted to do was get out of the church and go home; or least go to the reception where he could disappear with the crowd and pretend that he wasn't there. The blond glanced over at Speed and chuckled silently to himself as he saw that the other CSI looked as bored as he did. "If all weddings are this long I'm never getting married," Danny said, leaning over slightly so that he could whisper in Speed's ear, "no offence," he added, patting Speed's leg discreetly.

Speed had his arm resting on the back of the pews behind Danny, it looked innocent enough so that no one suspected that it was as close to sitting with his arm around Danny that Speed got. The dark haired man lifted his hand and hit Danny lightly on the shoulder. "Shh," he murmured back.

"Do we have to go to the reception?" Danny practically whined, all the time his voice no more than a whisper that only Speed could hear.

"Yes," Speed sighed. "It'll be over before you know it."

Danny rolled his eyes, "You said that about the ceremony, it's lasting forever."

The person behind them leant forward and tapped Speed's arm. "Could you two be quiet?" she hissed. "Some of us are trying to pay attention to the vicar."

Speed smiled, the expression on his face only slightly apologetic, but Danny glared at her and turned around, folding his arms across his chest with a scowl on his face. He elbowed Speed in the ribs lightly when the other man chuckled at the expression on Danny's face.

* * *

Eventually, after what seemed like forever, Speed and Danny arrived at the reception. "Right, we've been, can we go home now?" Danny demanded as soon as the entered the room.

"Danny," Speed snapped, "we've only just got here. Stop trying to get me home and back into bed and you might find that, shock horror, you actually have a good time."

Danny scowled at him and stalked towards the bar, with the intention in getting a large beer, for himself only.

"Danny?" a strange voice asked as Danny placed his order with the barkeep. "Danny Messer?"

Danny turned to look at the man that was standing next to him, hoping to see a face that looked familiar, unfortunately he didn't recognize the person. "I'm sorry, I should probably know your name," Danny smiled apologetically.

The other person laughed, "Elliot Bacon," he introduced himself. "We had chem. together sophomore year."

For a moment Danny still had no clue what the other person was talking about then the metaphorical light bulb appeared in his head. "Right," he said, "I remember. How are you? It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has," Elliot agreed. "I'm good. Teach chem. now at the high school we went to. What about you? Last I heard you were running with the Tanglewood boys."

Danny sighed, he wondered how long it was going to be until someone brought that part of his past up. "That was a long time ago. I've changed. I work for the NYPD now."

"You're a cop?" Elliot asked, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Well, Crime Scene Investigator but still, I suppose it's the same," Danny corrected, shrugging his shoulders.

"At least you're on the right side of the law now," Elliot chuckled, not realising how much salt he was rubbing in Danny's wounds.

"How do you know the family?" Danny asked, trying to change the subject off of his past.

"The bride is my girlfriend's best friend," Elliot informed him. "You here on your own?"

"The groom's my best friend's step brother," Danny replied. "He's around here somewhere," he added, glancing around the room looking for his lover who was currently nowhere in sight. Danny spotted Speed standing in the corner of the room and, by the look on the other man's face, he had been trying to get Danny's attention for sometime. "Listen, Elliot," Danny said, finishing his drink and placing the empty glass on the bar. "It was great seeing you again but I'm going to have to go. I've been told I have to mingle with people for a change," he grinned holding his hand out to Elliot.

Elliot smiled back and shook Danny's hand. "Not a problem, mate. Nice talking with you again."

Danny nodded his head and excused himself, heading in the direction that Speed was. "You finally realised that this is boring?" Danny asked stepping up to his lover. Speed didn't say anything to him, he merely grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled Danny out of the room and onto the balcony. "Speed," Danny sighed, "unless you're planning on us getting hot and heavy I'm going back inside, cause it's freezing out here. It is December."

"Danny?" Speed whispered softly, pulling the other man into his arms. "Be quiet," he instructed.

Danny could hear music filtering through the door that Speed had left slightly ajar. "I thought you didn't dance," he murmured, wrapping his arms around Speed's neck as he felt Speed place his hands on Danny's hips.

"I don't," Speed agreed. "Only when it's a special occasion. And a wedding is definitely a special occasion."

Danny smiled and rested his head on Speed's shoulder, not saying anything as he listened the lyrics from the song.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_  
_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_  
_While you're far away dreaming_  
_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_  
_I could stay lost in this moment forever_  
_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't want to close my eyes_  
_I don't want to fall asleep_  
_Cause I'd miss you baby_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you baby_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_  
_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_  
_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_  
_Then I kiss your eyes_  
_And thank God we're together_  
_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_  
_Forever and ever_

_Don't want to close my eyes_  
_I don't want to fall asleep_  
_Cause I'd miss you baby_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you baby_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to miss one smile_  
_I don't want to miss one kiss_  
_I just want to be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_  
_Feel your heart so close to mine_  
_And just stay here in this moment_  
_For all the rest of time_

_Don't want to close my eyes_  
_I don't want to fall asleep_  
_Cause I'd miss you baby_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you baby_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_

As the last lines of the song filtered away, Danny lifted his head and opened his eyes, which he didn't realise he had closed. "We can go back inside now," Speed whispered, not wanting to break the moment.

Danny shook his head and tightened his grip on Speed. "We can stay here," he replied, smiling bashfully back at the other man.

"Aren't you cold though?" Speed asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Not now," Danny whispered, resting his head against Speed's shoulder and closing his eyes again. "Not now," he repeated.

The End

Please Review! Caz Malfoy!


End file.
